Behind the Labyrinth
by chibi-of-DOOM
Summary: Life is going well until Sarah gets caputured by the Goblin King, Jareth. Now, it's up to tenyearold Toby to save his big sister. But, when he reaches the walls of the labyrinth, he finds that this time, it is not all as it was in the stories.
1. Prologue

  
Chibi: HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE!! Let us get down to business. My prologues are usually rather short sorry. And for the important part. 

I do not own The Labyrinth or any of the characters except for Anya. And now! The story. ENJOY!

Prologue

She didn't have a name, she was nameless, whether there was a name for her, it was unknown. She couldn't remain nameless; he'd have to give her a name to go by. He sat, and thought. There had to be something suitable for her. He glanced at her, and then smiled.

"I know, why don't I call you Anya."

Unknown amount of years later

Anya sat at a window in a tower as night fell apon the land. She watched the horizon for what she was in search of. But what her eyes scanned for was not to be found. Leaning her head back, she released a sigh of annoyance. Then the sound of hooting brought her attentiveness back. A small, light-colored owl appeared, and perched on her now outstretched hand. She smiled, slightly, as she brought her hand back inside the window. "There you are, I was beginning to worry." Was all she said before placing the owl on the floor so it could return to the form of the Goblin King, himself. "What were you thinking Jareth?" she questioned. "You truly thought that she would love you after capturing her brother, threatening to turn him into a goblin if she didn't get through a death-defying labyrinth? And you keep wondering why she left".

"Enough." He told her. "I'm going to bed."

"You're just saying that to make me stop bugging you, because you know I won't follow you."

"Perhaps." Jareth replied, placing a hand under her chin so she'd look at him. She was different, when she first spoke; she only spoke a tongue he didn't know. It had taken time and patients to teach her his tongue, so they could properly communicate. And there was still a word or two she got stuck on. "But you'll never know for sure." With a kiss on the forehead for the female, the Goblin King was off.

Anya, she was called, rose, and walked down from the tower. She sat apon the bed in her chambers. "I shall never be able to understand men." She told her golden eagle, Mikan, who sat apon his perch. "Italla".

Chibi: Sorry it's short, chapters coming soon just gotta finish typing. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 and so it begins

Chibi: Welcome back, Thank you for your reviews.

A/N: time change )( setting change.

"Sarah! Where are you?"

Ten-year-old Toby rushed down the stairs, and into the living room. His big sister was supposed to come and watch him while his parents were out. Sarah had moved out, but she still came to take care of her little brother.

"I'm here, Toby." Came Sarah's voice. "In the kitchen."

Toby rushed into the kitchen, and found his sister sitting at the table. "Let's play hide-and-seek," he announced apon reaching the table.

"Toby, you have to get to bed soon." Sarah reminded the little boy. "How about we sit on the couch, and I'll tell you a story."

Toby sighed. "Alright."

"What story would you like to hear?" Sarah asked, leading Toby to the couch.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench."

"And after that was out of the boy and on to the next obstacle. But that, is a tale for another day."

Toby smiled sleepily at his sister as she finished the story. Sarah stood up, and pulled her little brother to his feet. Then, as little boys often do, Toby's energy came back. "Hide and seek now!"

Sarah sighed, and then smiled. "One round."

"You hide!" Toby insisted, covering his face, and beginning to count. "1-2-3…" After he was sure she was out of the room, he did a hurried "49-100! Ready or not, here I come!" And was off. He was sure this would be a short round. He was good at this game. But, the more he looked, the more Toby realized he couldn't find her. "Sarah!" he called, beginning to worry. Then, her noticed something; the door to Sarah's old room was slightly open. The boy grinned, "I'm gonna get you, Sarah!" Toby ran into the room, and froze.

The window was wide open, and the curtains were whipping around in the wind being blown in.

"Sarah?" The boy asked, now nervous. He flipped the light switch, the lights didn't turn on. "Sarah! This isn't funny! Ow!" He had kicked something. It felt like a little ball. Toby picked it up, and held it to the light of the moon. It _was _a little ball, made out of clear, hard glass. He's remembered stories about there balls in the stories of the Labyrinth. Toby's eyes widened.

"Sarah."

The sound of heels clanking against stone was heard as knee-high boot-clad Anya stormed down the stairs, putting to effort into being quiet. She found the pair of double doors she sought out, and swung them open into a large room, which she called 'The Dance Magic Hall'.

A/N: A.K.A the room in which Jareth sang the Dance Magic song.

She closed the doors behind her, and stormed up to the throne where the Goblin King sat.

"What were you thinking!" She shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" Jareth questioned.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Still angry, she sat apon the Goblin King's lap and looked him in the eyes. "I went to the kitchen for some water, and I happened to overhear a-"

" Happened to overhear?"

"Don't you toy with me, Jareth."

"My apologies continue." The King replied, smiling at her anger.

Anya gave him a look of disgust, and continued. "Overhear a goblin asking 'if they should bring water to the prisoner'. Thinking you were too smart to try the same thing twice, asked 'what prisoner?' and he said 'the human girl'". Rising out of his lap, she glared fiercely at him. "What were you thinking!".

"Calm down," he said, rising. Jareth hadn't planned to tell her about Sarah quite yet, but she tended to find these things out for herself.

"You're smarter than this! No one tries the same thing twice!"

"I did not do the same thing twice. Last time, I captured her brother."

"Toby's ten now!" He's going to come looking for her. She's probably told him stories!"

"Ten? Why the worry? He's still ought but a babe."

"The babe with the power! "She mocked, pushing him back on to his throne, then turning her heels and leaving.

"Oh, what am I going to do?"

Small Toby sat on his bed, holding the glass ball. "How am I supposed to find Sarah? I don't even know _how_ to get to Goblin City. What am I going to do?"

Fate, as it usually does, decided to prove its existence.

_Crash!_

It came from downstairs. Toby jumped from the bed, and rushed to find out what the sound was. The site he found was all but ordinary. A goblin stood in the middle of the kitchen, pans sprawled all over the floor. The goblin looked at Toby, and spoke in a rough, gravely voice.

"Are you Sarah's brother?" the many trinkets and jewels jingled as he spoke.

Toby gasped in awe at the goblin. "You're Hogwen. No…Hogwart-"

"-Hoggles."

"Hoggles! Right, Sarah told me about you. Yes, I'm Toby".

"The Goblin King has kidnapped your sister."

"So I've noticed."

"And _you_ have to save her."

"Me! _I _do? But, I can't face the Goblin King."

"Yes, you can. You _have _to."

"But, but, I don't even know how to _get_ to the Goblin City."

"Break the ball of course!"

"What?"

"The glass ball in your hand. Shatter it, and it will take you to the entrance of the labyrinth."

"Oh." Without hesitation, Toby slammed the ball against the counter and shattered it. His vision blurred and silvery-blue lights swirled all around him, and he began to fly at an incredible rate.

_No turning back now!_

Chibi: That concludes Chapter 1. 2 will be up as soon as I finish typing it.


End file.
